Vampire Online Chat
by yuna9988
Summary: What starts off as an innocent chat between Bella and Edward, soon starts to heat up. Is Edward sexy enough? Will Bella survive the chat? Will Jacaob ever come back on? Will Alice find that rabb- oops, wrong story. Read and find out! Rated M to be safe.


RunsWithVampires: Has Signed in

ColdDead&Sparkling: Has Signed in

RunsWithVampires: hey! Edward!!1

ColdDead&Sparkling: Hello My Beautiful Bella my shining star my reason for living the love of my life

RunsWithVampires: I get it Edward --

ColdDead&Sparkling: sorry love

RunsWithVampires: its all right Edward I still love you lol

RunsWithVampires: so I how come I didn't see you today?

ColdDead&sparkling: it was to sunny out side so we had to stay home today

RunsWithVampires: oh okay well next time call me k

ColdDead&Sparkling: I will love so other then me not being there how was your day?

RunsWithVampires: oh..well you know same old ..same old

ColdDead&Sparkling: Bella what happened at school today

RunsWithVampires: its nothing really just Mike and Jessica were getting on my nerve

ColdDead&Sparkling: what did they do?

RunsWithVampires: well mike keeps coming on to me he's like a lost puppy he keeps saying that I could do so much better and that I should get together with him and stuff

ColdDead&Sparkling: grrr and what about Jessica?

RunsWithVampires: she says that your only going out with me because you feel bad for me and shes telling every one at school that you only stay with me cause I give you "benefits"

ColdDead&Sparkling: ...so where do they live again?

RunsWithVampires: EDWARD DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!

ColdDead&Sparkling: Come on, I won't hurt them much.

RunsWithVampires: Suuuuure rolls eyes

ColdDead&Sparkling: I promise I won't

RunsWithVampires: Not sure exactly where they live about two blocks from school

ColdDead&Sparkling: hold on, I'll be right back

RunsWithVampires: kk

ColdDead&Sparkling: back

RunsWithVampires: that was quick

ColdDead&Sparkling: Vampire Bella, Vampire

RunsWithVampire: Oh yeah I forgot hehe

ColdDead&Sparkling: silly Bella

RunWithVampires: do u want to cm over tonight?

ColdDead&Sparkling: love to but I'm grounded

RunsWithVampires: what! Why! How!!

ColdCead&Sparkling: Emmett and me got in a fight today and Esme grounded us

RunsWithVampires: im suprised the house didnt fall down

ColdDead&Sparkling: well most of it didnt

RunsWithVampires: okay now im suprised she didnt kill you 2

ColdDead&Sparkling: she tried luckly Carlisle and Jasper were home they had to rip her off of Emmett and drag her out of the house she still isn't home thank god

RunsWithVampires: why Emmett?

ColdDead&Sparkling: because Emmet and Rosalie had sex in Esme's bed last week shes still mad

RunsWithVampires: kinky

ColdDead&Sparkling: what!?

RunsWithVampires: well you have to admit it sounds fun i mean Emmett and Rosalie

have done it in your room in your volvo on your piano

ColdDead&Sparkling: THEY!! DID!! WHAT!?

RunsWithVampires: oops i wasnt supposed to tell you that

ColdDead&Sparkling: when i get my hands on them

RunsWithVampires: of course you wouldent like that

ColdDead&Sparkling: i mean of all the things they did over the years this has got to be the-wait what do you mean i wouldn't like that?

RunsWithVampires: well you never want to try anything new and we never just play around your so stiff we never do anything sexy

ColdDead&Sparkling: are you saying im not sexy enough

RunsWithVampires: im saying you dont no how to pleasure a woman

ColdDead&Sparkling: oh so you think i cant pleasure you

RunsWithVampires: im saying you dont no the first thing about sex you cant even talk dirty

ColdDead&Sparkling: hmmm

RunsWithVampires: what?

ColdDead&Sparkling: well Bella would you like to see just how dirty i can get

RunsWithVampires: try me

WhoLetTheDogsOut: Has signed in

WhoLetTheDogsOut: Hey Bella sup?

ColdDead&Sparkling: as soon as i come over ther im taking you to the meadow im going to kiss you so much that you wont be able to breathe then im going to touch and rub you everywhere until your begging me to be in you then im going to take all of your clothes off very slowly so that your squirmy underneth me then im going to suck your breasts until your moaning my name then i will pound my rock hard cock into your wet tight pussy making you scream while you cum then i want you to suck long and hard on my cock until i come but i wont stop we will be at it for hours and hours

RunsWithVampires:...00

ColdDead&Sparkling: oh shit --

WhoLetTheDogsOut: Has Signed Out

RunsWithVampires: well this cant end good

ColdDead&Sparkling: oh well its hes own fault for coming on

RunsWithVampires: i cant belive you dont care about what just happend!

ColdDead&Sparkling: oh i do but just not right now and you no you want to

RunsWithVampires: want to what?

RunsWithVampires: just kiding lol ya i do want to come over and lets get started lol

ColdDead&Sparkling: i told you al ready im grounded

RunsWithVampires: your over 100 and you still lisen to your mom thats sad

ColdDead&Sparkling: well maybe if i had a very good reson for coming over i would

RunsWithVampires: and what you said up ther wasnt a good enough reason

RunsWithVampires: hmm okay then ill give you a reson hold on

ColdDead&Sparkling: were r you going bella?

RunsWithVampires: hold on

ColdDead&Sparkling: fine

**10 min later **

RunsWithVampires: back hey edward does your comp take pics?

ColdDead&sparkling: yes why?

LilPixieGirl: Has signed in

Mr.Cool: Has signed in

HoterThenYou: Has signed in

BigTeddyBear: Has signed in

HouseDoctor: Has signed in

LovingMother: Has signed in

BigTeddyBear: hey Eddi we took care of newton and jess

LilPixieGirl: ya! They wont be bugging bella anymore where is she anyway?

RunsWithVampires: sending

LovingMother: what are you sending us?

RunsWithVampires: WHAT!! WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET ON NEVER MINE WHAT I SENT DONT ACCEPT IT JUST EGNORE IT!!

(EVERYONE accept the pic)

she has a very sexy french maid outfit on

BigTeddyBear: woah... Bella i never knew you had it in you!!

LilPixieGirl: I can't beleive I didn't have a vision of this!!

HotterThanYou: Not as hot as me...right Emmett?

BigTeddyBear: yes dear. T.T

Mr. Cool: hey Bella do you think Alice could borrow the costume?

HouseDoctor: the internet is not for porn...

BigTeddyBear: shows how much he knows...

Mr. Cool: shows how much he knows...

HotterThanYou: cyber smack

LilPixieGirl: cyber smack

BigTeddyBear: what was that for?!

HotterThanYou: for being an idiot

BigTeddyBear: ok

LovingMother: I hope you're using protection...

ColdDead&Sparkling: MOM!!

LovingMother: I just want you to be safe...

RunsWithVampires: i'm never going to live this down...

RunsWithVampire: AND I'M SO MAD AT YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!

ColdDead&Sparkling: Me? Why?

RunsWithVampires: You said you wouldn't do anything about mike and jess

ColdDead&Sparkling: No Bella, I said **I** wouldn't do anything. I never siad anything about them.

RunsWithVampires: OMG, I can't believe you!

RunsWithVampires: Has Signed Out

ColdDead&Sparkling: Has Signed Out

LovingMother: I think we should go too dear...

Loving Mother: Has Signed Out

HouseDoctor: Has Signed Out

Mr.Cool: Hey Alice...

LilPixieGirl: Yes Jasper...

Mr. Cool: Want to go shopping? hint hint

LilPixieGirl: Sure Jasper.

LilPixieGirl: Has Signed Out

Mr. Cool: Has Signed Out

HotterThanYou: Well that was interesting.

BigTeddyBear: So...

HotterThanYou: Volvo?

BigTeddyBear: Volvo!

HotterThanYou: Has Signed Out

BigTeddyBear: Has Signed Out

CrazyTwilightFangirl: Has Signed In

CrazyTwilightFangirl: Hello? Is anyone there?

CrazyTwilightFangirl: Curses! FOILED AGAIN!!

CrazyTwilightFangirl: Has Signed Out


End file.
